


Felled In The Night By The One You Think You Love (Your Love Will Come For You)

by GlitteryGreySweater (AnonymousPseud)



Series: Bad Blood Inspired Fics [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec dislikes pet names, Clary and her bad timing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Izzy is only mentioned, Jealous Alec, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus comforts Alec, Magnus is also jealous, Songfic, not entirely sure if it is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPseud/pseuds/GlitteryGreySweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...And if I remember correctly, you said that you disliked my kind, so I don't understand why you're comforting me."</p><p>"True. But sometimes, you have to have exemptions in the things you say, Alexander."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felled In The Night By The One You Think You Love (Your Love Will Come For You)

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i last posted. this is inspired by Daniel In The Den
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series

 Alec was pacing back and forth, worrying about Jace yet again. He checked his watch. _8:30. He's half an hour late! Where could he be?_ He thought, concerned that something might have happened to his parabatai. He was at the docks, a tip given to them beforehand. The tip indicated that there was a rampaging ogre every nine o' clock near the docks, causing a _hell_ of a commotion for the Downworlders nearby. _What if he got attacked while getting here? He could successfully protect himself, right? It's not like it's his first time dealing with demons if ever he encountered one on the way._ More thoughts of possibilities of what might have happened to the younger Shadowhunter along his way here emerged in his mind, not improving the state he is in.

 He continued on with his pacing until his phone rang in one of his pockets. It was Jace. _Thank the Angel!_ There was light chatter from the other receiver when he picked it up. The phone was obviously far away from Jace, so Alec heard only snippets of the conversation the people from the other end were having. There was _"You and your bad timing,"_ and _"Just tell him already,"_.

 "Jace?"

  _"Hey, Alec."_

 Alec sighed, relief spreading all over his entire system as he heard the familiar voice. But he was still uncomfortable with the conversation the other had with the person he is with, a girl as he heard her speak.

 "Where the in the Angel's name are you?! I've been waiting for you at the docks for an hour now!"

 Silence was what he received for his panic, but not completely. He heard more murmurs from the other end between Jace and the girl.

  _"About that. Something came up and I can't go."_

 Alec was dumbfounded. He stared at his phone in utter shock. He wasn't sure if he heard him right or if Jace was just pulling a joke on him and he was actually on his way.

 "You're kidding, right?

  _"For once, I'm really not. I'm with Clary..."_

 All the words after that name were a blur for Alec. _Clary._ The short red-head with foresty green eyes Jace is head-over-heels for. Anger and jealousy coursed through his veins at the mention of that name, especially from his parabatai's lips. _Clary Fray_. Oh how Alec despises her.

_"...I'm really sorry, Alec."_

 The Shadowhunter had to grit his teeth to prevent him from saying something that he'll regret later on or even letting out the scowl that was forming down his throat. He let out a forced chuckle instead, acting as if that didn't hurt him.

 "No, it's alright. I'll just call Izzy for help if I need any. Just go with Clary if you need to."

_"Thanks, Alec! I'll just see you later."_

 Then the other end hung up, leaving Alec frustrated with the both of them. How could Jace ditch his parabatai and go with some girl he had only met a few weeks ago? The older Shadowhunter doesn't have even the slightest clue. He just waited at the docks for an ogre that might _not_ even show up either, _alone_.

 Alec was now sitting at the end of the platform, feet dangling over the edge. He looked at his watch for the nth time. _10:45. Seems like everyone's running late this evening._ He joked to himself. He somewhat expected that there _wouldn't_ be any ogres reaking havoc around. They get those all the time, fake tips and prank calls from Downworlders that don't have anything better to do. He took a stray pebble that was only a few inches away from him, observing it with slight annoyance, though obviously not towards it. _Stupid Jace. Stupid Clary._

 "Damn them both." He muttered to himself, throwing the pebble over the ocean as far as possible.

 "Oh my, a _cursing_ Shadowhunter. I never expected _that_ from your kind."

 Alec jumped, surprised that he wasn't alone. He turned around, seeing the ever fabulous Magnus Bane. He was wearing a bright yellow dress shirt with its first few buttons opened. It was matched with a purple blazer and tight-fitting purple slacks. Glitter obviously covered his entire body and make-up emphasizing his facial features. He was also wearing a smirk on his face, tanned arms crossed over his chest. He sighed, happy that he didn't have to battle something tonight. He doesn't have the energy to kill anymore.

 "Hello to you too, Magnus."

 He cringed internally, hearing that his voice was in slightly fragile state. A gasp escaped the warlock's lips. A _dramatic_ one. He approached the boy, sitting _ever so close_ beside him. A look of shock still splayed on his face.

 "I am taken aback by the lack of stutter and unsureness from your voice tonight, Alexander. Are you sick?"

 Alec had wanted to laugh at that, but he continued to remain calm. He didn't know why he wanted to. Maybe it's because while he is sulking that Jace ditched him and their mission that turned out to be a fluke, Magnus is still all fun and banter. He shook his head as a reply, head bowed down and eyes on his lap.

 An unintentional smile tugged on his lips. He never thought that it would feel nice when someone else is worrying about you. When you're with Jace and Izzy, you would always be the one who's worried.

 "There's just a lot going on in my head. Don't mind it."

 He looked into the distance afterwards, his lower lip between his teeth. The small smile had gone unseen. He didn't notice the concerned gaze the warlock was giving him and their hands that were now _barely_ touching each other.

 "Hmm... Now a _troubled_ Shadowhunter. Can he tell me what has happened that has made his spirit fall to the ground and his mind drift to somethinge else?"

 Alec's lips sagged slightly, thinking of a better excuse other than pitiful jealousy. He was quiet for a while, making Magnus think that he just crossed a line without him knowing.

 "He does not really _need_ to tell the magnificent Magnus Bane if he is not comfortable with it." He said it a little too quick for his taste, but he would do anything as long as the Shadowhunter doesn't hate him.

 Instead of an eye roll or a displeased huff just like he expected, he received a beautiful smile that complimented his soft yet sharp features. It was small, but it suited him. It's actually the first time the warlock has ever seen him smile again after their first meeting. He stared in awe at the wonderful creature by his side. The Shadowhunter's blue eyes were fixed on the warlock, the rays from the lighthouse reflecting on them.

 "What are you smiling about?"

 Alec shrugged, smile growing wider. His bangs were now covering a part of his face, so the warlock couldn't see his expression anymore.

 "It's just- I can't believe that out of all the beings in the world, _you_ are the one who's consoling me."

 He was now facing Magnus, who has a look of hurt on his face. It made the Shadowhunter panic, looking back down on his lap. His cheeks had gone red, not knowing on what to do in a situation like this.

 "It's not that I don't think that you're a heartless type of warlock. It's just that I think that you're the type that only meddles with things that concerns yourself. And if I remember correctly, you said that you dislike my kind, so I don't understand why you're comforting me." He rambled, explaining what he really means a minute ago.

 The warlock placed a hand on top of the Shadowhunter's, silencing him and making the blush on his face turn into a darker shade. He grinned internally at his reaction, but he still kept his composure. A smirk now replaced the hurt on his face.

 "True. But sometimes, you have to have exemptions in the things you say, Alexander.

 He gave a light squeeze on his hand, their fingers intertwined with each other. Alec squeaked, wanting to retrieve his hand as if Magnus' hand had scalded him. A thumb ran over the back of his palm, telling him to relax, which he followed after a while.

 "Will you tell me more about what you think of me?"

 The Shadowhunter was silent, his other hand fiddling with the tattered hem of his worn sweater. The warlock sighed, his thumb stroking the younger one's knuckles.

 "I see that you do not want to talk about that. It's alright though. I won't push it, _for now_. The _only_ thing I want to know as of this moment is that why are you moping around here at the docks. Can't you speak with Isabelle or that blonde kid, what's-his-name?

 Alec bit on his lip again, hearing his parabatai being said, even if it wasn't _exactly_ his name, by the warlock. Magnus could feel the muscle tense under his palm when he mentioned the blondie the Shadowhunter was always with. _It's about him then._ He thought.

 He used his free hand to face the other towards him by his chin. His worried golden green eyes were met by glassy oceanic blue ones. The moment he saw them, he immediately wanted to torment the arrogant blonde for hurting the lovely Shadowhunter in front of him. Magnus hated seeing Alec hurt, whether it be physically or emotionally. He would do anything to see him smile again.

 He ran a thumb over the other's pale cheek, his blush glowing bright because of his complexion. A tear slid down his face, making him curse under his breath. He wanted to lower his head and hide away his vulnerability. He never had time to be vulnerable, since he was, after all, a Shadowhunter. But the warlock wouldn't let him.

 "No. _Stay still_ , Alexander."

 The younger one followed what he was told to do. Now both of the warlock's hands were on his cheeks, keeping his head in place. Their eyes never left each other as if the other would vanish if they do.

 "Now, is your blonde parabatai the reason of your sadness, darling?"

 Alec wanted to lie. He wanted to shake his head and deny the accusation, even though it was completely true. But the look on Magnus' face, so full of worry and concern for him, made him want to tell him everything; how Jace ditched him because of Clary; how he hated Clary for stealing Jace from him, even if he was never really his; and how he hates himself for being selfish, pitiful and most of all, _pathetic_.

 He only nodded as his response though, thinking that the warlock might judge him. Even if he wanted to tell the other what really happened, he still controlled his emotions from going out of hand.

 "Will you tell me why he deserves being murdered by The High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

 Alec's forehead creased as he raised his brows in horror. Magnus shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as if that wasn't as horrible as he really thought.

 "Alright. Brutally injured."

 The same expression was still on the younger one's face. The Downworler couldn't help let out the chuckle that formed at the back of his throat. Now the blue eyed teen's eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion.

 "Let me rephrase my question, darling. What did the blonde do to hurt you?"

 The Shadowhunter's eyes were staring at something else, not meeting the warlock's. The blush on his cheeks went to his ears. _He's too adorable for his own good._ If this wasn't a serious matter, Magnus would've teased Alec for it.

 "I- Jace is not really at fault for my sadness. It's really _my_ doing."

 Magnus was about to question Alec, when he still continued what he was saying to him, shutting up the warlock.

 "It's my fault for being a selfish person. You see, we've got a tip this morning, saying that there was a rampaging ogre at the docks every nine o' clock. I was the only one present at the Institute, so I was the only one who went here for the meantime. Jace was going to meet me here at eight, but Clary came and she was obviously his first priority, leaving me here alone. I waited for more than two hours, thinking that maybe Jace wouldn't be too long with Clary, but he did. Then you came along. And you think I'm pathetic now, don't you?"

 The warlock shook his head as he removed the bangs that were covering the Shadowhunter's face. He smiled at him adoringly, even if he quite envies that blonde bastard for having the heart of someone he is quite fond of.

 "I don't think that _at all_. I find that quite admirable. If you truly care for that person, you'll obviously get hurt or _even_ jealous. But _maybe_ I'm just too biased."

 "Biased about what?"

 Magnus smiled at the Shadowhunter's naiveness. He stroked a finger on his cheek, making Alec bite on his lip.

 "I have taken a liking towards you, Alexander. I would never think that you're pathetic in any way possible." He said _without_ a sheer of doubt in his mind.

 Alec's lips opened and closed like a fish, surprised at the sudden confession. He didn't expect anyone liking him or even _noticing_ him for that matter. He was always in the shadows of his siblings' spotlight, never fond of any attention towards him. With that in his mind, he would never _ever_ thought that a person like Magnus would even see him, especially when they first met he's with Izzy and Jace.

 "I- You _like_ me?"

 "Yes, darling. _I_ , Magnus Bane, likes _you_ , Alexander Lightwood."

 And to prove his point, Magnus pulled Alec's head closer and connected their lips together. The younger male was frozen in shock at what the other just did. Before the Shadowhunter could process what happened, the warlock pulled away. A part of him regretted what he had done, but a part of him was proud that he had finally done what he dreamed of doing.

 "What- I have no idea what or even _how_ to respond to that."

 Magnus had to laugh at that. Alec was unsurprisingly awkward and flustered when the warlock confessed to him. His hand slid down the Shadowhunter's neck down to his chest, his fingers tracing the expanse of it. A pout was splayed on his face, feigning innocence. Yet the aura around him was a mixture of confidence and slight sultriness.

 "Well, you could have kissed me back. You could also have said, _'I like you too.'_. Even if it is as plain and dull as the sweaters you _always_ wear, I would still appreciate it with all its lacking splendor."

 Alec made a sound as if he was choking, but Magnus was unfazed by it. He continued on with his act until he got an answer, whether it be good or bad. The other's eyes darted elsewhere.

 "I like Jace, Magnus. It's- I'm sorry."

 The warlock gave a sly smirk, even if those words that came out off his lips hurt him. It was immediately gone by the time the Shadowhunter was looking at him. He let out a sigh.

 "You _think_ that you like the blonde, but _I_ know that you don't."

 "And what makes you think that you know who I like?"

 Alec raised a brow, waiting for what Magnus would say or do this time. The warlock held on the Shadowhunter's hand, tanned fingers intertwining with pale ones. He kissed every single one, smirking that it made the other flush a deep shade of crimson.

 "I know that you don't like that blondie because you wouldn't really be reacting like _this_ if you do. You would be disgusted by my actions and not embarrassed."

 The younger one's mind was out of things to say. He was speechless at how true the warlock's words were. But before he could respond, the other was already talking again.

 "Now, if you don't mind, I hope that you could come with me to my apartment. I would like to speak to you more, I _really_ do, but in a place that's more bright and colorful and _not_ the dark and dreary docks." Magnus said, standing up and offering Alec a hand.

 The warlock waited as the Shadowhunter stared at it, thinking whether if he should go with him or not. His mind was somewhat a warzone at the moment. Different thoughts emerging in his mind all at the same time.

 Alec looked at him intently, blue eyes boring into him. Magnus made no indication that he was _actually_ nervous at the answer of the lovely teenager. He showed his shocked expression though when the other accepted the offered hand. A bright smile was formed by the warlock's lips.

 "That's the spirit, darling."

 "Please, don t call me _darling_."

 The Shadowhunter glared at him when he said it, annoyed at the use of a pet name again. The other male could only chuckle as he stood up. He was grinning at him from ear to ear.

 "Alright, my dear Alexander. But remember, _the_ Magnus Bane doesn't _always_ keep his promises.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be edited later on when i'm not on my phone.  
> comments, kudos and suggestions are highly appreciated


End file.
